


Chasing The Moon

by O_san



Series: Dating Tsukishima Kei According To Hinata Shōyō [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou and Miyagi Boys Friendship, Hinata Shouyou and Tokyo Boys Friendship, Hinata Shouyou in Love, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Protective Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shoyo likes Kei so much he will do anything, but not really...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_san/pseuds/O_san
Summary: “So, you tell me after all that shit, you didn’t ask Tsukishima to go out with you?”His brain stopped functioning for a while. Like someone threw a bucket of cold water over his head.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Dating Tsukishima Kei According To Hinata Shōyō [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134266
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Do I have a chance to date you?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is here!

It took one full day for Shōyō to explain his act of disappearance to everyone and that was excluding Kenma. When other people kindly (of course, except Kageyama who constantly shouting ‘boke’ at him through-out their 20 minutes phone call) accepted his super unreasonable excuse of forgetting to charge his phone for three days due to taking care of Natsu, Kenma told him to fuck off before he could say anything. 

Yes, that was the exact word his best friend threw at him as soon as he accepted Shōyō's video call.

It will probably take three hours minimum, Shōyō internally said to himself. 

“I can explain.”

Kenma glared at him, “You better be. Because one, you broke your promise. Two, you disappeared on me. Three, you need to have a very good explanation before I burn Miyagi.”

Shōyō gulped in nervousness, “Kenma…”

“What?”

And Shōyō told Kenma every detail of his recent event with Tsukishima. He shared everything. From the horrible part to the good one. Shōyō even believed that after he gave out everything, Kenma would forgive him, and finally, he would get the encouraging words he needed so much, but no, his best friend was focusing on something else.

More specifically, on his dumbest mistake.

“So, you tell me after all that shit, you didn’t ask Tsukishima to go out with you?”

His brain stopped functioning for a while. Like someone threw a bucket of cold water over his head.

“Shōyō, how could you forget the most important part!”

The rest of the phone call was him being laughed at by the Tokyo boys because it turned out Kenma quickly invited Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san and Kuuro-san to their video-call session. Despite Akaashi-san's kind intention to make the other three stop mocking him, Shōyō knew the boy had tried so hard to not laugh at him too.

Maybe his suffering isn’t ended, after all.

-

“Can I just go to school to play Volleyball, Mom?”

Shōyō scratched the back of his head frustratingly as nothing was popping out inside his brain at having a way to solve any math question in front of him now. His Mom, who was washing the dishes on the kitchen counter, chuckled, “Love, I’m sorry to say this, but it’s only fifteen minutes since you started studying. You can work harder than that.”

“But Mom~ I don’t understand a thing! It’s all zingggg like a black hole from one of the movies we watched last night!” as he put his forehead at the top of their diner table. 

His Mom was laughing so hard now, “You’re lucky I love you.”

Shõyõ straightened his body and turned around to look at his Mom’s back, “I’m sorry I’m not as smart as Natsu and she’s six years old.”

The woman with the same orange hair as his puts the last clean glass to the dish rack. She sighed before approaching Shõyō to bend down and cupped his face, “I love you two the same, though,” and kissed his forehead.

Despite his scowling, Shōyō always loves being spoiled like this by his Mom. He sighed, “What should I do?”

His Mom, while still cupped his face, looked at the side like she’s thinking hard. Once she got an idea, he stared at Shōyō with sparkly eyes, “Why don’t you ask Tsukishima-kun to help you finish your homework???”

He gave him a ‘really?’ look to his mom, “I explained our situation to you just last night, Mom. He won’t help me, “said Shōyō weakly as he tried to release himself from his mother’s touch. Feeling tired, he was sighing so hard to the ceiling. Meanwhile, his Mom who is standing in front of him was shaking his head while crossing his arms, “You’re exactly like your father.”

“What do you mean by that, Mom?” as he glanced up to his mother’s eyes. 

“Stupid in love,” as she rolled her eyes.

“And you’re not?” 

She scoffed like he had hurt her pride, “I’m the expert, boy. You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t make the first move.”

He chuckled, “Always the coolest Mom.”

“I am” as she moved to the empty chair in front of Shōyō. Unknowingly, his body followed his mom’s movement, so when she finally settled on the chair, Shōyō was ready to focus on her again, “What did you do before?” asked Shōyō right away.

“Courting him, of course. With flowers, dates, praising words, and much more.”

Shōyō blinked in shock, “But you’re _the girl_ , Mom.”

“I was _the girl_ and I also did the courting part. Nothing is wrong with that.”

Nothing was indeed wrong with that. What his mom said only made Shōyō love her more. Before he could compliment his Mom, the now-smiling woman continued, “And nothing is wrong for you to court Tsukishima-kun.”

That, he could not agree.

“He will kill me, Mom.”

“No, he’s not. He’s a good kid with a little bit of a salty side.”

His Mom tapped his index fingers to the table excitedly like she’s thinking about something nice, “Tsukishima-kun was exactly like my first love. Harsh in the up-front, but sweet on the inside. He will make you so frustratingly curious but always wanting for more. One smile and you think you can have the whole world, “and she sighed in a happy face before adding, “Good luck Shōyō, it will be a rollercoaster journey for you.”

Shōyō frowned at his Mom, “Isn’t Dad your first love?”

She nodded, “Took 9 years to get him to like me back. I was 10 when I made a move to him.”

He puffed out air from his mouth, “Wow.”

His mom smiled, “You can be with Tsukishima-kun when you’re 25 if you’re starting now.”

Shōyō looked at his Mom for a while which returned with the same serious one too, “25, huh?”

“I don't know, love. You’re always on the lucky side, maybe you can be with him faster,” said his Mom encouragingly. 

As the silence embraced both of them, Shōyō was looking down at the empty notebook in front of him. Secretly, he wished what his Mom said would become true, and hopefully, it will happen in less than nine years.

\--

“What are you doing here?” asked Tsukishima as soon as he was opening his gate. 

Shōyō smiled awkwardly as he turned around to show Tsukishima his backpack. It was such a stupid move to thinking the other boy will understand what he wants only by that. He quickly adds, “Help me with my homework, please,” murmured Shōyō while turning his head towards Tsukishima.

“No,” as the mean boy closed the gate door. 

Instantly Shōyō shouted at him between the rails, “Tsukishima-san~ Please~”

The blonde-haired looked down at him while crossing his arms, “No.”

“I’ll give you everything you want!” blurted out Shōyō in panic.

“Everything I want?” asked Tsukishima slowly. So slow, it gave Shōyō chills. Nevertheless, he couldn’t back off now, “Yes!”

“You,” he pointed at Shōyō,” to stop bothering me.”

He rolled his eyes, “Anything, but that and help me with my homework.”

Tsukishima gave him a weird look for seconds before closing his eyes, “Only this time and I want you to not show up without being invited like this anymore.”

It meant he could come if he texted first, right?

Shōyō nodded excitedly while grinning. 

“Tch, Shrimpy,” sneered Tsukishima to him before he finally opened up the gate for Shōyō to come in. 

\--

Despite all the good feelings he had for Tsukishima, Shōyō would never change his opinion about how stingy the boy was when teaching someone. Unlike Yamaguchi and Yachi who was very patient at explaining Shōyō every step at solving every math question he had, Tsukishima would only give him one example from one of his problems and demand Shōyō to do the rest.

No matter how many times Shōyō asked him to help him again, the boy would ignore him. Only after he had done all the questions and let him check on the work that Tsukishima started to speak again.

Of course, to tell how idiot he was in every creative way he can find and butchered every effort he had written on his notebook with a red pen to show him the right way.

It took two hours for him to endure the horrible experience alone before he could sigh in relief. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes before leaning his back on the side of his bed while looking out to his window. 

This is probably Shōyō’s favorite part of any tutoring session he could get with Tsukishima. Alone or with the angels, Yamaguchi and Yachi. It took him sixth this tutoring time before he noticed it. Tsukishima was mean, but he wasn’t so evil as to throw Shōyō out after treating him so badly before. He would let Shōyō hang out in his room for an hour or so before asking him to get out. 

Tsukishma knew it wasn’t easy for Shōyō to study, that is why he let him have his rest time while he peacefully enjoyed the atmosphere around him. 

At least, that was what Shōyō assumed.

And for that, Shōyō usually said nothing, but observing him from a distance.

“Don’t look at me,” snapped Tsukishima without looking at him.

The remark made him blush, “I-I’m sorry,” but after minutes of looking down, he goes back looking at Tsukishima.

“Shrimpy, I said don’t look at me,” repeated Tsukishima, but this time glaring at him.

He bit his bottom lips in nervousness while escaping Tsukishima's scary eyes by trying to find a better sit position. He settled with crossing his legs as the last kneeling position made him unable to feel his feet anymore. Once he’s feeling better, he answered, “It’s hard not to do that.”

“Why?”

“You know why,” mumbled Shōyō weakly.

Was his confession two days ago isn’t clear? Moreover, there was something off about Tsukishima today. He was very snappy and much harsher than he usually is. From what he remembered; Tsukishima was much kinder when he visited his house. He even laughed with Shōyō when they’re playing with Natsu. Yes, they laughed together while teasing Natsu for not being able to get the ball as it’s in Tsukishima’s hand. 

That moment was real. It was so real, even Shōyō had a hopeful wish that they can be good friends and not merely teammates anymore.

Tsukishima was hard to understand. 

But still, he needed to ask the real question he wanted Tsukishima to help Shōyō solve.

“Tsukishima?”

“What now, Shrimpy?” 

“Can I ask you something?”

The taller middle blocker gave him a bored look, “I only agree to help you with your Math homework. No more.”

Shōyō shook his head, “It’s not about my homework.”

“Then, what?”

He gulped down because what he had in mind was quite risky, “Do I have a chance to date you?”

Even from Shōyō’s perspective, the question was weird, but for him, it was more important than asking Tsukishima if he wanted to date him or not. Because if Tsukishima wasn’t interested in boys like Shōyō did, then Shōyō promised himself to do anything to kill the feelings he had for the boy. No matter how the plan was so impossible at the moment as everything Tsukishima does can easily trigger some reaction out of him. But again, it didn’t mean Shōyō could be selfish about it.

Tsukishima could say he doesn’t mind, but who knew about what was really going on inside that complex mind. Shōyō carefully watched Tsukishima, who has now glued his eyes on his bedroom floor.

Without warning, his crush questioned him back, “What do you mean by that?” as he caught Shōyō staring at him. 

The stare was quite intense and Shōyō found himself hard to breathe, “I mean if you… um… also like me. I mean, not li- like me, likes me. More like a-are you the same as- as me?”

Despite the awkwardness between them, Tsukishima was acting so casual.

"Of course, I’m not like you at all. I’m not an idiot.”

Deep down, the orange-haired boy knew his crush was only pretending to not understand what he meant by his recent stuttering answer. Whatever the reason behind this stubborn act of being mean, Shōyō didn't want to play Tsukishima's game, “I mean, if you like boys too, Tsukishima.”

There, as clear as the skies today. 

Yet, he couldn't dismiss how his voice was so soft, so damn weak, it betrayed what Shōyō tried so hard to show to the boy. It is supposed to be full of confidence, not that pathetic. 

“Does it matter?” said the one who seemed as stubborn as Shōyō at protecting their pride. 

Shōyō nodded, unable to speak due to feeling weak all of a sudden. 

“Why?”

“I don’t want to bother you."

Tsukishima scoffed, “You always bother me, Shrimpy.”

Stop making this into a joke, Shōyō screams internally.

“I-I know, but it’s a different matter, Tsukishima.”

Why did he have to stutter all the time?

This time, the boy didn’t say anything and Shōyō decided to do the same thing too. His nervousness started to control his body as he couldn’t stop moving his feet in fidgety. He wished no sound was being made because of it. 

“Shrimpy, stop being so… scared,” told Tsukishima suddenly. He might hear it wrong, but somehow Tsukishima sounded worried. 

Had finally his crush realized how important this was for him?

“I-I-I’m sorry.”

Stop stuttering, for god sake. 

“Shit,” cussed Tsukishima, almost whispery.

Shōyō hated himself so much. Now, Tsukishima would be pitying him and it was worse than being teased all the time. 

“Shrimpy.”

With every last bravery he had inside his body, Shōyō glued his eyes to Tsukishima’s.

”Yes?”

At least, he could voice out the short word without stuttering now.

“Yes, Tsukishima?” repeated Shōyō, more to himself and not the one who sat opposite from him.

“You want to date me, right?” 

Shōyō nodded dumbfoundedly as he was too shocked over that question.

“Then, just make me like you. I don’t care about the _thing_ you’re concerned about.”

What did he just say?


	2. Okay, I'll help you

Shoyo was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom while laying down on the bed, thinking nothing, but repeating six simple words from Tsukishima on his mind. 

“Then, just make me like you,” murmured Shoyo, when the act of thinking wasn’t helping anymore. He expected a clear understanding would come to him by doing this. However, rather than that, he was more confused than before because Shoyo had no idea how to make Tsukishima like him back. 

To be honest, more than being happy, Shoyo was quite infuriated at Tsukishima. How could he say those words recklessly? Like it was an easy thing to do when both of them know how hard it can be. Shoyo turned his body around and buried his head onto the fluffy pillow while groaning in frustration as he started to remember the way Tsukishima smirked at him after he realized how unprepared Shoyo was at receiving the green light to pursue him officially. 

It was supposed to be good news, but Shoyo couldn’t dismiss the way Tsukishima looked at him like he’s a joke. It made him realize how his crush was absolutely certain that Shoyo would fail. Fail at making him like Shoyo back. The possibility that it can be true riled him up so badly, he wished the boy rejected him instead, rather than giving him an empty opportunity for something he wanted so much. Because Shoyo didn’t know anything about the boy. Even the basic thing, such as what he likes and hates.

He knew he could ask Yamaguchi about it, but was it wise? When Tsukishima wasn’t giving him any permission if it was okay for anyone in Karasuno to know about them. More than that, it was also risky. What if Yamaguchi hated that Shoyo, a boy, likes his best friend? But the possibility of Yamaguchi knowing how Tsukishima didn't really care about the gender of someone he will date is pretty big too. 

Everything was so confusing. 

“What should I do…” mumbled Shoyo onto the pillow to himself. 

“What should you do about what, Love?” asked a familiar sweet voice from behind. 

He must be so messed up to not realizing someone got into his room. Did liking someone ruin somebody’s senses or something? 

“Tsukishima,” mumbled Shoyo once again. Half-tired and half-embarrassed, he stuck with his current position. At least, his mother couldn’t see his face and how lame his son has become. Especially, when just this morning, he had told his Mom how he will court Tsukishima in confidence. Yet, the moment the boy gave him the chance, he went back to being a coward.

His mother didn’t say anything and Shoyo found her reaction comforting. However, when seconds turned into minutes of nothing but silence, he turned his head to search his mother's presence. He was quite surprised when he found his mother had scooched down beside his bed while smiling, “What happened? Is Tsukishima-kun rejecting you?”

With his right cheek glued on the pillow, Shoyo shook his head.

“Then?”

“He said if I want to date him, then I have to make him like me...” replied Shoyo in weak voices.

Unlike his defeated-self, his mother took the news excitedly, “That is great, Shoyo!”

He sighed hard, “But, I don’t know how Mom…”

That made his mother laugh. 

“Mom…” whined him like a child. 

“I’m sorry, Kid. You’re just… adorable. I think if Tsukishima-kun said that, then you should happily take it,” comforted his mother while brushing his hair gently, “What are you so afraid of?”

Shoyo stared down at the floor, “I know nothing about him.”

“Then, get to know him.”

“He won’t tell me and if I ask his best friend, I’m afraid I cross the line.”

“Tsukishima-kun knew the risk when he let you pursue him. You said he’s a smart kid, right?”

“Yeah…” 

His mother ruffled his hair now, “Oh, such a baby. Move over, let me cuddle you.”

He obeyed his mother’s order right away. As soon as she settled down beside him, he reached out to his mother’s welcoming arms and hugged her. He put his head on his mother’s chest and let himself melted with the comfortable warmth, “I’m so lame.”

“Yes, you are.” “Mom-”

“But not surprising. He’s your first love, after all.”

“I- I don’t love him, Mom!” protested Shoyo right away. 

“I don’t love him, Mom,” mimicked his mother back to him teasingly, “How can you say that when everything he does put you into this unnecessary misery?”

“Mom~ it is simply misery.”

She snickered, “Yeah, right. You’ve done nothing, Kid. You have no right to say that.”

What did his mother mean by he had no right to say that? He had every right to say that because he was indeed in misery because of Tsukishima.

“Mom-” “Are you asking him on a date already? Do you try to know him more by… I don’t know… What kids nowadays do, Shoyo? Texting? Video call? I’ve seen you do that all the time with Kenma-kun... No, right? Let me tell you something, no one likes half-assed people, Shoyo. I raise you better than that, aren’t I?”

His mother was right. No one likes half-assed people and before Tsukishima, he was never like that. He was the kind of person who did anything with everything he got. Impossible used to be not in his dictionary. Being frustrated or even desperate over something could happen, but never without him trying to find a solution over it.

Just like Volleyball. He’s short, so he had to jump high to be able to play. Higher than anyone else until no one questioned him again. 

And his Tsukishima problem should be treated in the same way. He liked the boy and he wanted the boy to like him back. Even though he still had no idea how to get that, surely doing something was much better than moping around about it. 

“You’re right.”

"How am I right?"

"I should just stop thinking and start trying."

His mother chuckled as he tightened her embrace on him while stroking his arms hard, “That’s my boy.”

He smiled, “You’re the coolest mom ever.”

“I know.”

* * *

“So, I have two things to tell you and one wish to ask, “ said Shoyo, in a serious expression, to a slightly confused Yamaguchi at his phone screen.

“O-okay?” 

Here we go.

“I’m gay.”

Yamaguchi blinked. Meanwhile, Shoyo, unlike before where he kept stuttering all the time like he was sorry for being who he is, stared at the other boy without fear. Whether Yamaguchi accepted him or not, he didn’t care. He was proud of this side of himself, and that’s it. 

“Good for you, Hinata,” said Yamaguchi while smiling at him. Being grateful, Shoyo returned the kindness with a smile too. “Thank you, Yamaguchi.”

“You don't have to say 'thank you' to me.”

Shoyo nodded to show him that he understands what the other boy tried to say. 

If being gay was part of himself that he already contented with, then the second one was something he’s still working on. Not because he’s still in denial. It’s more about not wanting to put Tsukishima in something he didn't sign up for. By telling what he wanted to say to Yamaguchi now means to give an idea to Yamaguchi about Tsukisima’s private information. Shoyo didn’t know if Tsukishima was that open to Yamaguchi or not, but the possibility of him messing up their friendship was there. So, this time, he had to be very careful.

“Yamaguchi… Tsukishima is your best friend.”

“Yeah…?” said Yamaguchi confusingly, like he found Shoyo weird. 

“Right. So, you two talk about e~verything to each other, right?”

Please, focus on _everything_ , Yamaguchi. 

“Ye~ah?” repeated Yamaguchi the same answer as before. The difference was only the tone. How Shoyo wished Yamaguchi could say something more… informative. 

Okay, one last push.

“How about love life? Do you talk about it to each other?”

Yamaguchi stared at him for a while before opening his mouth like he finally got a grasp of what Shoyo wanted to do, “Do- Do you like Tsukki, Hinata?”

He was a smart kid in school, after all.

“Yes.”

“Does Tsukki know?”

“Yes.”

“Did he reject you?”

He was truly expecting this question, but only after he received it that he realized how painful it is to get one. As Yamaguchi was Tsukishima’s best friend and he knows Tsukishima the best, so to be asked if Shoyo was being rejected means Yamaguchi was the same as Tsukishima. Both of them believed that Shoyo and Tsukishima would never ever be a couple. 

But it was okay.

It was totally understandable and he was fine with it. 

Okay, not fine, but he should be.

“No… not really, “ answered Shoyo while giggling awkwardly. 

Like the other boy who didn't care about his fragile heart, Yamaguchi asked another question, “What exactly did Tsukki say to you?”

Never did Shoyo see Yamaguchi as serious as now. He was… quite demanding and scary at the same time. 

“He said… He said if I want to date him, then I need to make him like me.”

This time, Yamaguchi didn't attack him with another question, but by laughing so hard Shoyo could see tears in his eyes. He had imagined every scenario of how Yamaguchi would take this, yet this particular reaction wasn’t one. 

“Ya-Yamaguchi, are you alright?” asked Shoyo in curiosity. 

He wiped the tears on his eyes with his index finger, “Shit, I’m sorry, Hinata. It’s just-” and he started to laughing again, “Fuck. Of course, Tsukki would say that. It’s you, after all.”

Shoyo blinked but quickly asked, “What do you mean by that?”

Yamaguchi sighed like he had the best moment of his life, “Well, it’s you. In Tsukki’s words, _a strange existence of my three-years highschool life_. If you knew Tsukki better, you wouldn’t be as confused as this, Hinata. Because he was a man with big curiosity and you,” Yamaguchi pointed at him, “is an interesting subject for him.”

Was it wrong to find that irritating? 

“You mean… Tsukishima is playing me? ”

Yamaguchi shook his head right away, “No, no, no! He is curious, but also at the same time, giving you a chance. How to put it in words… Um, he’s considering you and it rarely happens.”

Should he be happy with this information?

“Are you sure about that, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi nodded, “Yes. Hinata, Tsukki is quite popular. He gets confessions all the time and it’s easy for him to reject someone.”

What Yamaguchi said was comforting, but at the same time confusing. What was so interesting about Shoyo that Tsukishima would give him a chance? Due to his internal conflict, he forgot Yamaguchi’s presence. It was only until the third time Yamaguchi called his name that he’s back to their discussion. Even that, he could only say ‘yes, Yamaguchi?’ like he had lost words. 

His teammate gave him a soft look before smiling, “It’s going to be alright, Hinata. Tsukki isn’t as scary as you think he is. He’s just… a little bit difficult.”

He bit his bottom lips before asking the most pathetic question he had ever asked anyone in his life, “Yamaguchi… Do you think he will like me back?” 

Wow, as he heard the question with his own ear, he wished nothing but to take it back. Because it's not only pathetic but purely idiotic. If Yamaguchi was Kenma, he would definitely give a judgmental stare before saying, 'How can I know? I'm not Tsukishima' and going back to his game. Yet, Yamaguchi, as much as he could be scary, is still an angel. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know," answered him in a serious expression. Before Shoyo could stop him from being too invested with the topic, his teammate added his explanation quickly, "Tsukki has no type, no sexual preference, no solid parameter of someone he can be attracted to. There were two people he introduced to me before and each person was so different. The first one is Aoi-san. She’s one year older. Tsukki liked her because she was a great person to talk to. She always talking like _all the time_ , Hinata. Almost like you. But the other one, who is Ryu-senpai, was so similar to Tsukki. I almost think they’re talking through music as from what I’ve seen they really like to enjoy music together. Yeah… it is really hard to know if Tsukki will like you or not, but he gives you a chance, so just take it.”

First, not only his question was stupid, but also turned out to be the first strike of reality he definitely not needed. Because despite he had no idea who Aoi-san was, he knew who Ryu-senpai is. The popular boy from the band club. He was literally like the prince of Karasuno high school who everyone adores. Gosh, Tsukishima might not have a type, but who needed type when Ryu-senpai existed. 

Second, what was Shoyo if being compared to Ryu-senpai? 

“Wow.”

Yamaguchi chuckled, “Yeah, wow. I know what you’re thinking about, Hinata.”

He nodded, “Yeah…”

Third, why did Yamaguchi is so invested in this? Didn't he know how all his explanation made Shoyo felt so small? 

“They already broke up, though. Ryu-senpai would move to Tokyo after graduation and Tsukki didn’t think long-distance relationships were worth the try."

He sighed in relief internally. 

"But, they hang out together sometimes.”

Of course, they are.

Shoyo gulped in nervous, “Until now?” 

“Yeah! They spent a lot of time together this summer and-” said Yamaguchi excitedly before stopping himself as he finally realized what he had done to Shoyo. 

“Hey, I think I shouldn’t tell you this, huh?” asked Yamaguchi carefully. 

No, but again it was Shoyo's fault to ask him the silly question. So he lied. Oh my god, he was so good at lying now. Shoyo shook his head, “No, it’s okay,” as he gives his teammate a forced smile. 

“Okay… Anyway, don't you have one thing left to ask me?” said Yamaguchi, like he tried to change the topic.

Which successfully pulled him out from feeling miserable because how could he forget the most important part of this video call?!

“RIGHT!” shouted Shoyo immediately, which made the tension between both of them fading.

“Yamaguchi~ tell me everything about Tsukishima, please~ What he likes, what he hates, his favorite food, everything you can think about so he can like me back! Please~”

He expected a laugh or at least a smile, but nope, Yamaguchi looked at him like Shoyo did something wrong. 

"Ya-" "Hinata, are you really serious about Tsukki? Or is this only a stupid crush?"

What did Yamaguchi say? A stupid crush? How dare he-

"Don't be mad. I'm only asking. It's my best friend you're asking about and what you just asked is something I know because I'm always beside him, not because he told me. Do you get it? You might be confused why I could easily tell you about his past lovers but not this. It might be simple, but to know all of that is to know who Tsukishima Kei is. By answering that, I'm putting my friendship at risk."

It was unexpected, but Shoyo got it. After all, one of his best friends is Kageyama. He's not similar to Tsukishima, but to be able to make him trust Shoyo wasn't easy too. He had to fight with Kageyama all the time before he understood that his harsh word was his way to ask Shoyo to never leave him. To never let him feel lonely anymore. Because being genius in Volleyball wasn't enough after all. By always competing, even for something as silly as whose eating faster, Kageyama was content that his relationship with Shoyo will never end as it's not only about Volleyball anymore. They're not merely a setter and a hitter, but each other's pillar. 

Maybe, what Shoyo asked about Tsukishima to Yamaguchi just now was as intimate as Shoyo's everyday competition with Kageyama. Simple, but the most important part. 

Yamaguchi stayed silent but somehow glaring at him. Like challenging him. Deep down, Shoyo knew what he meant by that deep stare. 

'I've got all the cards you need, but do you have what it takes to get it?'

To found out how protective Yamaguchi could be to Tsukishima make him smile. It was so precious, he missed to spike Kageyama toss so much right now. But that can wait, now he had to handle this first.

"Yamaguchi."

"What?"

"The only person I give my meat buns to is Tsukishima. No one knows about this but I always buy extra for him since the second semester of our first year and secretly asked Daichi-senpai to give it to him. I do that before I know my feeling towards him. What do you think, Yamaguchi? Is it only a stupid crush?"

That cracked a smile on Yamaguchi's face, "Okay. I'll help you."


	3. You're cheating

“Lastly, be smooth, “ concluded Yamaguchi over the one-hour class of Tsukishima Kei for beginners. Meanwhile, the only student, of course, Shoyo, was pretending to understand the last remark by nodding energetically at his love counselor without really knowing what it actually meant. Yet, a satisfying smile on his teammate’s face backs him off from questioning further. 

After all, he still had Kenma, or the other Tokyo boys, to explain to him what being smooth is all about. 

“Thank you, Yamaguchi,” said Shoyo, with both of his palms flat with each other. 

The slightly younger boy chuckled, “Good luck, Hinata. Hey, I’ll end the call now, okay? Yachi is on the line.”

Shoyo waved towards the screen while giving his best grin. As the screen went black, he breathed out a big sigh for feeling relieved. Shoyo looked up to the ceiling while remembering all the hints Yamaguchi told him before. Unconsciously, he muttered, “Dinosaurs, strawberry shortcake, Japanese city pop, Japanese literature, space stuff…”

He kept muttering all the things Tsukishima liked until the sound of his bedroom being opened waking him up from his personal world, “Nii-chan~ Kageyama-kun is here!!!”

“HEH?” shouted Shoyo, surprised over Kageyama’s sudden appearance. In seconds, he jumped from his chair to approach the setter who stood behind Natsu while frowning, “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve called you multiple times and you’re not answered me! BO-”, the smiling Natsu twisted her neck to look up at Kageyama which made his best friend quickly shouting ‘HINATA’ instead of ‘BOKE’. He’s grinning at watching the usually careless Kageyama act a little bit considerate over Natsu’s presence.

Despite that, he knew his best friend wanted to talk to him about something important as he kept uneasily glancing towards Shoyo. Like he’s worried about something. Regardless of Natsu's hopeful face of wanting to hang out with them, Shoyo had to take care of Kageyama first. 

He crouched down to cupped Natsu’s cheeks, “Natsu, Nii-chan needs to talk to Kageyama-kun. Can Natsu play with Mom?” Natsu pouted, but before she could whine, Shoyo quickly added, “We promise we’ll play volleyball in the backyard later.”

“Promise?” mumbled Natsu while giving her pinky finger. 

“Promise,” answered Shoyo right away, twisting his pinky finger on Natsu. His little sister smiled before running towards his bedroom door and closed it carefully after Kageyama fully stepped into the room. 

Still, in his current position, he looked up to see Kageyama gazing anxiously at him. Okay, more like glaring, but because this was Kageyama, it could be considered _that_.

“What’s wrong?” asked Shoyo right away. 

Kageyema turned his head around like he’s being shy over something, “Just want to check on you.”

Shoyo frowned, “Check on me?” 

His best friend sighed before flicking his finger at his forehead hard. He was not prepared for that, so he got his ass met with the floor, “KAGEYAMA!”

“Shut up, Boke,” said his partner on the court while walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge of it. Shoyo twisted his body around to whine even more at the still avoiding his question Kageyama, “What’s wrong with you?!”

This time, Kageyama stared at him. Deep enough, Shoyo knew he’s in a bad situation. 

He turned his body to face Kageyama, “Okay, spit it out.”

“I thought you’re disappearing again,” spilled Kageyama in poker face, yet the staring was still there, “I feel like I still can’t understand you yet, but next week, I- I want my spiker back.”

Shoyo blinked. 

Of course, Kageyama was concerned about that. It was two weeks before school began again. It also meant their routine Volleyball practice will be started again next week. Shoyo still could remember how mad he was at Ukai-couch’s order for cutting their usual summer practice off. He said he wanted them to have their individual practice before going back as a team. To reflect their loss at previous nationals. To heal themselves before putting volleyball on the pedestal again. To disconnect before reconnecting again in a new team with Ennoshita-senpai as their captain. 

Because right before summer vacation, everyone was so tense in the practice, they sometimes fought over small things. Ennoshita-senpai with Tanaka-senpai due to Ennoshita-senpai’s insecurity for feeling like a fake-replacement of Daichi-senpai. Tsukishima got meaner towards Shoyo as he kept bothering the taller middle blocker to practice together to improve their blocking strategy. But the peak was when Kageyama slammed the ball to the floor when Shoyo spent less at spiking practice than blocking and receiving. Shoyo shouted at him for being selfish and not realizing that he needed to do that to win the next nationals. Meanwhile, Kageyama felt wronged by him because he only wanted to come up with another quick spike that is more quicker and precise. 

Everything started to crumble as no one’s perspective was entirely wrong or right.

They just wanted to be their better version to win.

But what they thought would make their team win didn't work at all. 

That was why Ukai-couch one-sidedly decided to not take any training camp invitation for Karasuno to let them practice Volleyball on their own. 

It’s like a punishment they all had to accept. 

“You’ll get your spiker back,” answered Shoyo gently, “but your spiker also wants to improve his blocking and receiving. Can you accept that?”

Kageyama nodded, “We’ll do our thing after practice, then.”

“Okay,” said Shoyo, smiling, “Is that it?”

The setter shook his head, “Why didn’t you pick my calls?”

“I video-called Yamaguchi. Sorry,” answered Shoyo casually, but weirdly looking down as he felt his cheeks get warmer.

The raven-haired boy raised his eyebrows, so high, it almost disappeared over his bangs, “Boke, Yamaguchi is dating Yachi. You can’t like him.”

Shoyo rolled his eyes before giving the other boy a scowled face, “I don’t like Yamaguchi.”

“Good, because if you are, you’re an idiot. He's with Yachi.”

“I know. Everyone knows.”

“But you do like someone now. Tell me, who is it?”

That changed his overall mood. Because one, he’s Kageyama Tobio. His best friend who unfortunately despised Tsukishima Kei since day one. Just like how the taller boy despised him too. Two, again, this is Kageyama Tobio. If Shoyo told him that he likes Tsukishima, this boy would ignorantly tell him he won’t make it because what Kageyama knew about Tsukishima is the boy despised Shoyo as much as he despised him. And in his current situation, Shoyo didn’t need any reality check more than he already has. Three, the most obvious reason why it’s such a bad idea to tell Kageyama was the boy isn’t great at keeping secrets. No, not because he has blabbermouth. It's just that...his eyes tend to show everything. No matter how much he said it didn’t. And Tsukishima, being the smart boy he is, will easily pick it up. 

Shoyo couldn’t imagine his crush's reaction if he knew Kageyama knew. 

“Yes, I do. It’s not important, though.”

Kageyama frowned, “But-”

“Let’s focus on our volleyball practice instead. Okay, Bakayama?” convinced Shoyo. 

His best friend ignored him, “Is he on our team?”

“Kag-”

“Just tell me. I’m your best friend, right?” asked Kageyama quickly, in panic, “Kindaichi and Kunimi said best friends share everything.”

Shoyo sighed. Since Kageyama rekindled his friendship with Kindaichi and Kunimi, he tends to think that their friendship should be the same as the Aoba Johsai boys have. As his current best friend, Shoyo finds it adorable and he doesn’t mind at all giving it to Kageyama. But, Tsukishima was involved in this and Kageyama wasn’t very fond of him and-

“Tell me,” pushed Kageyama more, “Don’t tell me you like the beanpole? Of course not, you’re not that idiot, “as he’s starting to laugh over his bad joke. Surrounded by Kageyama’s laughing voices, Shoyo breathed out his anger, “I like him.”

Kageyama immediately stopped his stupid laughing, “YOU ARE THAT IDIOT! HE HATES YOU!”

Instantly, Shoyo shouted back, “ANNOYED!” and quickly turned down his voices to explain more, “Not hate… He said so himself to me…”

“HE KNOWS?!”

“STOP SHOUTING! YES, HE KNOWS AND TOLD ME TO CHASE HIM!”

Kageyama opened his mouth like a moron before stuttering, “B-Boke, are you serious? He’s probably teasing you, you know?”

“I am and I don’t care,” answered Shoyo weakly, “This is the reason why I don’t want to tell you. You will only say I'm an idiot. I _know_ that even before you’re telling me! I know that! If somehow Tsukishima was only joking, then so be it! But I want to try it… I just- Hahhhh, just be a good friend, would you?” 

With heavy breathing, he stared back at Kageyama, who now looked like he’s losing his soul. Unable to say anything else, Shoyo said nothing and chose to wait. Wait for what? Kageyama’s acceptance over his risky decision regarding Tsukishima? Even though, deep down, he wanted his best friend to support him despite everything. 

Softly, Kageyama uttered, “I just don’t want him to hurt you.”

Feeling half-saddened and half-touched, Shoyo raised himself to sit beside Kageyama. While squeezing his palm hard with his other hand, he put his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, “He won’t because I won’t let him.”

Kageyama put his chin on top of Shoyo’s head, “I still think you’re an idiot but okay... Then, good luck?”

Shoyo chuckled, “Thanks, Bakayama.”

“You're welcome, Boke, “ as he let Shoyo hug him. 

* * *

“Hop into my bike!” said Shoyo enthusiastically while on his bike toward Tsukishima who is now looking dumbfounded. 

He grinned at the taller boy, who seemed still in too much shock to function behind the rails of his house gate. Slightly feeling guilty for knowing the boy’s schedule out for practice beforehand, thank you Yamaguchi, Shoyo decided to talk again, “Tsukishima~ Come on! I’m good at riding bikes! Also, Yamaguchi told me he will pick Yachi up so he can’t go to Karasuno with you! But don’t worry, I’m with you instead! Isn’t that great?”

“I can’t believe I let myself into this,” muttered Tsukishima. Before Shoyo could protest, the taller boy added, “Of course, he would be this obvious. Fuck me.”

Feeling accused of being reckless, Shoyo justified himself, “No one will know. I promise. We’ll go from the back gate and it’s closer to the bike park too. So, win-win solution, right?”

Of course, he wouldn’t want to put Tsukishima in a bad position. He knew how this should be something discreet. Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san taught him this very well. It's just that… no one really went to school at the moment. Maybe, aside from their teammates, some of the sport and art club members are there too, but no one that Shoyo knew using bikes. So it would be safe.

“How is that a win for me?” questioned Tsukishima sarcastically.

“You don’t have to walk and you hate wasting energy. I make breakfast for us too. Here, “ pointed Shoyo at the bag in the basket of his bike, “If you want, you can eat it while I’m riding. So, people don’t see us eating together. Sounds nice?”

“No,” answered Tsukishima right away as he finally stepped out of his house gate, “Just go by yourself. I’m fine on my own,” and starts walking, distancing himself from the still determined Shoyo. 

“HEH?!”, quickly he ran, while still on his bike, to keep up with Tsukishima, “But I woke up so early to prepare all of this…”

“No one asked you, Shrimpy,” without looking at Shoyo, “And for your information, I don’t do breakfast.”

Shoyo chuckled, “I know, but strawberry shortcake can be an exception right?”

Finally, Tsukishima stopped walking and putting attention to him, “What? You made me a strawberry shortcake?”

He nodded proudly, “Want to taste it?”

The blonde-haired boy rolled his eyes, “Who in the world eats strawberry shortcake before 6 in the morning?”

Casually, he pointed at you, “You. Don’t act like you don’t.”

He squinted his eyes, “How much Yamaguchi told you about me?” 

If Yamaguchi didn’t tell him not to panic when Tsukishima asked this particular question, he would definitely have run away by now. How could he not when Tsukishima’s big figure along with his mean eyes easily make him feel smaller than he already is. But, he remembered what Yamaguchi said to him, ‘I think it’s worthless to act like I’m not helping you, Hinata. I’ll take care of Tsukki on my own. Just do your best.’ 

And Shoyo took the ‘just do your best’ part seriously. That was why he wouldn’t lose easily. No matter how scary Tsukishima is now…

“Everything?”

“E-very-thing?” repeated Tsukishima frigidly. 

“Y-yeah?”

Tsukishima stared at him for a while before walking again. Shoyo felt something wasn't right, that is why rather than triggering the other boy more by walking beside him with his bike, he chose to follow him from behind. It was actually a surprise when Tsukishima spoke up again, “You’re cheating.”

“Huh?”

The taller boy looked around before turning left, to an empty kindergarten and sitting on the shallow stairs of the front door. Shoyo was standing in front of him, still not wanting to trigger Tsukishima’s wrath, but despite that, he’s the one who asked the other boy, “What do you mean by cheating?”

Tsukishima scoffed, “You asked Yamaguchi about me.”

Shoyo frowned, “What was wrong with that?”

“I can’t believe you just asked that,” complained Tsukishima, with an irritated expression, “Just because you _know_ me, do you think you can get what you want?”

He didn’t want to admit it, but being scolded by Tsukishima, like they’re equal, was quite hurting. He used to be mocked, teased and all, by this boy but never like this. Never, in this serious manner. 

“Do you get what I mean? I know you’re clueless about this shit. But, don’t use my limited patience for granted. I respect your feelings to me, so you better respect my personal space too,” added Tsukishima when Shoyo couldn’t say anything.

For long minutes, there was pregnant silence between them. Shoyo wanted to explain the reason why he did that but somehow couldn’t find a proper way at doing it. Now, Tsukishima was scrolling down his phone with headphones on his ears, like he’s waiting. Shoyo carefully watched his still infuriating crush before calling the boy’s name softly.

Once.

Twice.

Until the third time, he shouted at him, “TSUKISHIMA!”

That made the boy look at him, straight in the eyes, like asking ‘what?’.

“I didn’t mean to disrespecting you. I just wanted to know you a little bit better.”

The taller boy said nothing, but still giving his full attention to Shoyo, despite wearing his headphones.

“I know you won’t like me back just because I know you like dinosaurs, strawberry shortcakes, spaces, poems, japanese-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Get to the point,” cut Tsukishima right away.

He gulped in nervous, “But those things are important to me because I want to talk to you. I know nothing, but Volleyball, and you hate when I talk about volleyball all the time. I thought by googling dinosaurs, listening to some of your favorite bands, and making you the food you love can make you want to talk to me. I’m sorry, Tsukishima,” said Shoyo honestly. 

The taller boy sighed before putting down his headphones to his neck. He stretched his long arm, with open palms into the air, “Where’s my cake?”

Shoyo blinked, “You-”

“Hm, give it to me now before I change my mind.”

He smiled as he parked his bike before pulling out the bag. Before he stepped closer towards the not-so-angry-anymore boy, he asked, “Can I eat beside you?”

The taller boy nodded, “Quick. We’ll be late,” and he ran towards Tsukishima to settle comfortably beside him. 

He gave Tsukishima the cake first before pulling out his own share. Tsukishima didn’t eat it right away but observed it first. It made Shoyo nervous because, before this, he was quite proud of his creation. The look was great because he took a lot of time to decorate the cake in detail while looking at Youtube. Was it not great enough for Tsukishima’s standard?

“Um-”

“It’s surprising.”

“Hah?”

“I think you have talent in baking. At least, it’s nice to look at.”

His heart stopped for a moment before the heartbeat quickly escalated fast. Shoyo couldn’t see his face, but he bet he looked red now. He put the lunch box on the floor before covering his face with both of his hands, “Just- just taste it now.”

It’s good he couldn’t see his crush because after he said ‘okay’ which continued by the sound of him tasting the cake, Tsukishima praised him again, “Wow. You really have a talent for this, Shrimpy. It’s good.”

Unconsciously, he bent his body even more. Feeling shy over simple praising. But, it’s Tsukishima. Repeat. This is Tsukishima. The boy he liked!

Yet, the sudden laugh from the other boy made him turn his head around to peek between his fingers, and it was beautiful. So, slowly, he's putting down his hands and put his cheek on his knees to get a clearer sight. Because no way, not even his biological condition would let Shoyo pass this moment. While still watching the boy laughing, he smiled while blurting out, “You’re so beautiful.”

This time, Tsukishima stopped laughing and scoffed instead, “I laughed at you.”

He nodded, “I know, but still, beautiful.”

The taller boy looked at him, “What a flirt.”

Shoyo panicked while blushing, “I-I-I’m not!”

“You are. Anyway, thank you for the cake, Hinata,” said Tsukishima to end their debate as he went back to enjoying the cake.

Feeling flustered being called by his name and also not wanting to ruin the moment, he ate his share too in silence. Of course, with a face almost as red as the strawberries. 

* * *

“Tsukishima, get into my bike now!” shouted Shoyo ecstatically. 

The boy he liked, who stood behind him, groaned before saying, “Idiot,” as he walked past Shouyo instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei is a softie.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I let my sunshine into this difficult situation. But Tsukishima is worth the pain, baby.


End file.
